


I have the power now!

by Mara_Jade101



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: My piece of crack written at one in the morning.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: I just discovered the power to make thousands of people cry with TWO SENTENCES.Aka my piece of crack at one in the morning that I didn't post until right now.
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	I have the power now!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberpunk_trASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpunk_trASH/gifts), [Maniyak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/gifts).



I just discovered that I have the power to make thousands of people cry with two sentences.

One for each fandom tagged.

The first sentence?

_**"Little Kitty on a roof all alone without his lady..."** _

The second?

**_"There were dragons when I was a boy..."_ **

have fun!

<3~Mara Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!
> 
> <3~Mara Jade


End file.
